


Romance for Beginners

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: A series of snapshots of Jeff and Britta's shared life.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yellow_Bird_On_Richland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/gifts).



> I originally posted these prompt responses on tumblr since they were so short, but I really liked how they turned out, so I'm posting them here too. hope you enjoy this little nugget of Jeffbritta! <3
> 
> prompt: "You know that I actually try to impress you sometimes, right?"

“You know that I actually try to impress you sometimes, right?” Jeff said, crossing his arms as Britta skeptically looked over the scene in front of her. He’d spent all afternoon preparing a vegetarian feast for the two of them, going so far as to set his small kitchen table with his nicest dinnerware, an unused ivory tablecloth that he’d gotten from his mom years ago, and several candles that Britta had brought over at one point when she was trying to show him the wonders of aromatherapy. And now she was standing in his kitchen, thoroughly ungrateful due to her disbelief.

“I guess, I just figured that this was a prank when I walked in here,” she replied, “You know, like, I’d sit down at the table and another woman would come out of your bedroom and ask who I was.”

“You really think that little of me?”

Britta shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe you’d decided to start making prank videos to upload to YouTube or something! I'm not a mindreader.”

“That’s more believable than the truth? That I made a nice dinner to impress you because I like you?” Jeff asked incredulously.

“Not necessarily. It’s just what my mind jumped to.”

Jeff rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to Britta and lazily draped his arms over her shoulders. “You’re a mystery, Britta. Wrapped in one hell of an enigma.”

She reciprocated the gesture, wrapping hers loosely around his waist as they began swaying to a non-existent beat. “People have been telling me that my whole life, is it a compliment?”

“It is when I say it,” Jeff assured her.

“If that’s the case, then you’re a mystery wrapped in an enigma that’s been put into a mystery bag under an enigma tree.”

“I think that analogy kind of got away from you.”

Britta narrowed her eyes at him, but took a step closer anyway. “Whatever. Point is, I didn’t expect this. But it’s...nice.”

“You hesitated.”

“Yeah, because I’m not used to _nice_ ,” Britta said.

Jeff smiled down at her before leaning over to plant a kiss on top of her head. “Neither am I. I just thought it would be nice to try it out for a night.”

Britta smiled back, and Jeff thought that she looked like she was glowing. “Well, count me impressed, Winger.”

“Glad you like it, Britts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta gets caught.
> 
> Prompt: "I don't know what you're talking about," Britta said, looking away guiltily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a couple more of these and decided to just throw them in here!! that's all xoxo hope you enjoy

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Britta said, looking away guiltily.

“Oh, come on,” Jeff scoffed, “you were the only one in the apartment, no one else could have eaten all of my Milano cookies.”

“I’ve been trying to tell you, I don’t even like those! They’re way too dry for me,” Britta protested.

Jeff sighed, shaking his head and looking down at the crumbs strewn about her side of the couch. He decided that it wouldn't be worth it to keep arguing since he knew that she would never give up. “You know what, it’s fine. I’ll just get more tomorrow.”

Britta smirked to herself as if she’d gotten away with the crime of the century and not been caught red-handed. “Good. I’m glad that you’ve come to your senses about your wild accusations.”

“You’re lucky that I like you,” he muttered, reaching across the couch to pull her closer to him. She laughed, relaxing into his embrace and not so subtly brushing a few more cookie crumbs off of the couch as she scooted closer to him.

“No, _you’re_ lucky that I like _you_.”

“Yeah. I am.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff taunts Britta.
> 
> Prompt: "Maybe if you weren't so short."/"Not everyone can be a giant like you."

“Maybe if you weren’t so short, you wouldn’t be in this situation.”

“Well, not everyone can be a giant like you, Jeff! It’s not my fault that my entire family is shorter than yours,” Britta protested, still jumping up and down and trying to reach for the object that Jeff was holding above his head. “Or that you’re genetically predisposed to be a dick,” she grumbled.

He laughed. “Your last point is debatable.”

“You stole the TV remote from me because I wanted to put on something other than soccer and now you’re literally holding it over my head and mocking my height,” Britta said. She stopped attempting to grab it from Jeff and planted her feet firmly on the ground, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.

“Seriously, what’s wrong with soccer?” he asked, already knowing full well what she thought of the sport, but wanting to hear her rant about it again.

“It’s so boring! And so British! And why do you care, it’s just a bunch of sweaty guys running around and kicking a ball! You see how ridiculous that is, right?!”

Jeff shook his head, slowly lowering the arm that had been holding the remote aloft. “Whatever. I don’t make fun of your reality TV habits, so you can’t make fun of the sports I pretend to care about because it makes me look cooler.”

“Liking soccer definitely doesn’t make you cooler, I can assure you,” Britta said with a laugh. “And I don’t make you watch the Real Housewives with me. By making me watch a soccer game, you’re giving me permission to make fun of it.”

Jeff sighed, handing over the remote and dramatically flopping back onto the couch. “Fine. You can change the channel.”

She grinned triumphantly, settling back down onto the couch next to him an opening the TV guide. “Glad that you’ve come to your senses about the world’s most boring sport.”

“Of course. That, and the game just ended.”


End file.
